Moon's Shine
by Elinor Cross
Summary: A troubling dream much like a prophecy leaves a medicine cat with a horrible realization that the very clans he tries to protect are in danger from the very cats they trust most.
1. Alliances

First, I want to point something out: THIS FANFIC WILL CONTAIN GAY/LESBIAN KITTIES! In fact, the main pairing is a She-catXShe-cat pairing (with another two gay couples within their very clan) Why am I doing this? Becouse the Erins wont actually post gay kitties in their stories, and I have seen enough cats to know it is possible (hell, my two cats Tenor and Bass are gay for each other. And yes, I have seen them doing enough of a certain 'act' to know they are gay)

Also, this fanfic wont be soft and fluffy. As you may have guessed, this fanfic is going to contain a lot of violence and deceit. I am actually using this as practice for a novel I am writing.

DON'T EXPLAIN THE JOKE IN THE TITLE OF THE FANFIC! yOU WON'T FULLY GET IT UNTIL LATER IN THE FANFIC, TRUST ME!

xxx

**Waterfallclan**

**Leader:** Birdstar – Old and blind gray tom with pale yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Dawnheart – Large black tom with a white underside, paws, and a bright orange dash on his nose. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Frostpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Badgerfright – Small gray tom with a white chest and lighter gray tail tip and yellow eyes. Has three large scars taking out one eye. Apprentice: Moonpaw

**Warriors:**

Shadewolf – Brown tom with a lighter brown underside and green eyes.

Timberclaw – Large brown tom with a white dash on his forehead and yellow eyes.

Ivytalon – Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Dovewing – Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Larkflower – Dark tortie she-cat with blue eyes.

Acornfur – Pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Buzzardflight – Orange tom with blue eyes. Mate of Firestorm.

Waterheart – Sleek pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Archclaw – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws and a white dash on her forehead. Yellow eyes.

Wolfpaw – Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and a white dash on his forehead. Yellow eyes.

Blizzardpaw – Pale gray she-cat with dark tabby stripes and flecks. Bright blue eyes.

Frostpaw – Small black she-cat with a white underside and paws. Has bright blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Whitefoot – Brown and black she-cat with white front paws and yellow eyes. Mother of Squirrelkit

Firestorm – ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Heavily pregnant with Buzzardflight's kits.

Leafwillow – Brown and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Archclaw's kits: Maplekit and Honeykit.

**Kits:**

Squirrelkit – Brown she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes.

Honeykit – Pretty light brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes.

Maplekit – Dark brown and tortie she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Snowsong – Brown tom with a white leg and amber eyes.

Antfoot - small black she-cat with amber eyes.

Xxxx

**Rockclan**

**Leader:** Brightstar – Small white she-cat with a bright orange tail and blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Ravenleaf – Black tom with a yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Shadefrost – Dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Stormflower – Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Iceflight – White tom with blue eyes.

Embertalon – Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Crookedheart – Gray tom with a twisted tail and amber eyes. Apprentice: Thistletalon

Darksky – Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Robinpaw

Ashleg – White tom with a gray leg and blue eyes.

Thrushwind – Pale yellow tom with white dashes on his flank and yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Robinpaw – Brown tabby she-cat she-cat with an orange chest and amber eyes.

Thistlepaw – Pale brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Brightnose – Brown she-cat with bright orange splotches and green eyes. Heavily pregnant.

Buzzardpelt – Pale orange she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Mother of Iceflight's kits: Firekit and Frostkit.

**Kits:**

Firekit – White and orange tom with yellow eyes.

Frostkit – Pure white tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Brindlepelt – Old mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Fuzzyfur – Small long haired gray she-cat with fur that stands on ends and yellow eyes.

Xxxx

**Mudclan**

**Leader:** Mudstar – Small white she-cat with a brown muzzle, paws, and tail tip. Blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Stormwater – Gray tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Runningfeather – Small pale gray she-cat with white flecks and yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Rockmaw – Mottled brown tom with yellow eyes.

Thorntalon – Small tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

Heatherwing – Pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Smallpaw

Cloudpelt – White she-cat with amber eyes.

Nightclaw – Dark gray tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Turtlepaw

Bearbelly – Black tom with amber eyes.

Mothstorm – Gold tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Sootwater – White and gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Smallpaw – small gold tabby tom with a white tail tip. Green eyes.

Turtlepaw - Dark tortie she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Willowsong – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Heatherwing's kits: Sorrelkit and Brackenkit.

Fernfrost – Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Heavily pregnant.

Snownose – Black she-cat with a white dash on her muzzle above her nose. Blue eyes. Mother of Stormwater's kits: Sootkit and Shadowkit

**Kits:**

Sorrelkit – Tortie, brown, and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Brackenkit – Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Sootkit – Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Shadowkit – Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Snakefang – mottled brown she-cat with a twisted paw and yellow eyes.

Breezefur – Small black tom with a white tail tip and green eyes.

Xxxx

**Plainsclan**

**Leader:** Willowstar – Pale gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Hollyfang – small black tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Gorsewing – Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Thrushsong – Gray-yellow she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ravenblaze – Solid black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Tanglepaw

Stormtiger – Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Icetail – Brown tom with a white tail and blue eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw

Bird-dawn – Brown she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

Whitebird – White she-cat and amber eyes. Apprentice: Adderpaw

Bluefoot - Gray tom with a blue-gray front paw and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw – Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw – Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Tanglepaw - long furred gray tom with a white tail tip and tangled looking fur. Green eyes.

**Queens:**

Hailtail – Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Icetail's kits: Brownkit and Silverkit.

**Kits:**

Brownkit – Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Silverkit – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Thistleflight – Small mottled gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Blind.

Bearnose – Large brown she-cat with a black muzzle and blue eyes

Lilyfur – White tom with green eyes

Xxxx

**Cats outside the Clans**

Crimsonscar – Large red tom with a scar across his shoulders and amber eyes. Formerly Waterfallclan Medicine Cat.

Cloudfoot – Small white tom with blue eyes. Formerly Plainsclan

Cobraclaw – Large mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Formerly Plainsclan

Embertail – White she-cat with a gray tail and amber eyes. Formerly Rockclan

Goldenheart – Large golden tom with white paws and bright gold eyes. Formerly Rockclan.

Wolfclaw – Large brown tom with amber eyes. Formerly Mudclan.

Joss – Light gray tom with blue eyes. Lives in Twolegplace.

Luna – Mysterious Silver tabby she-cat with annatural blue eyes that lives at Moonstone Clearing.


	2. Prologue

The morning was cold and gray, with a sweeping mist over the forest coming from the waterfalls to the west. Early rising birds chirped happily, oblivious to the scene below as a large tom cat hissed and an equally large and impressive one, both about to raise into a fight or dominance, their only true watcher being a small gray tom with a white chest and horrible scars over one eye.

"You will regret this Dawnheart! Badgerpaw is far from a proper medicine cat, and without me, Birdstar will soon die!" One of the toms spat, baring his teeth and claws in menace. His orange fur seemed to blaze in the hazy, unreal surroundings caused by the mist, while Dawnheart's black and white fur melded in, with only his bright blue eyes and bright orange patch of fur on his face grounding his hazy appearance in the mist. Like the assailing tom, Dawnheart's fangs were bared in a menacing hiss, but his fur was not as bristled, and his claws only unsheathed incase the opposing tom attacked.

"You killed you last queen Crimsonscar! I will not sit idly by as you feed rotten or tainted herbs to our queens to kill their kits or the queens themselves!" Dawnheart hissed. The smallest tom remained silent. His only role being to watch over this precenence to tell others in a neutral tale of the events. Crimsonscar gave an amused huff.

"Your sister was too weak for kitting, Dawnheart. She died birthing the kits, nothing more." The tom said arrogantly. Dawnheart's eyes flared in an unbridled rage. If not for a gentle flick of the smaller, third tom's tail, Dawnheart would have leapt at Crimsonscar and torn him limb from limb.

"Frostsky was not weak, she was not sick. You poisoned her herbs so she would die! It was only thanks to Starclan that one of her kits survived!" Dawnheart hissed in a dangerously low voice. Crimsonscar gave a rumbling hiss that was caught in his throat.

"You will regret banishing me, Dawnheart." Crimsonscar said dangerously. Dawnheart stood with his shoulders squared and stiff, his eyes bright with a deadly confidence.

"I swear to my dead mother and sister, Blacknose and Frostsky, I swear to the warriors of Starclan themselves, that if I EVER see your hide again, Crimsonscar, I will claw out your heart and feed it to you. Now go, before I decide to kill you here and now." Dawnheart said as evenly as he could manage. Crimsonscar gave a low rumbling growl, before padding off obediently, sparing only a look at the third member.

"You will never become a good medicine cat, Badgerpaw. You should have been a warrior. I know you will fail to save the very cats you care for most." He said, almost contemptly. The small gray tom's fur bristled slightly, but flattened only immediately.

"I will not sink to your level, nor take your bait. I will become a better medicine cat then you could ever dream of being, Crimsonscar. Even if I cannot, I am sure the one after me will be better then anything you could hope or dream of being." Badgerpaw said, his voice even, his eyes containing the wisdom and pain of one who has seen far too much in their young life. Crimsonscar's fur bristled, but he did not reply, and simply walked on, out of the territory.

Badgerpaw and Dawnheart stayed for some time to make sure he did not return, before beginning the trek back to the clan camp.

"Will you be able to complete your training, Badgerpaw?" Dawnheart asked in honest concern. Partly for his clan, partly for his young friend and young nephew.

"Yes, Dawnheart. Jaywing may be old, and close to death, but he has all ready said he would help finish my training. What he cannot teach me, I have all ready begin receiving help for in the form of a mentor in Starclan." Badgerpaw said. Dawnheart flicked his tail along the small tom's flank, nodding his head.

"I am sorry, about you mother and father, Badgerpaw."

"You were right all along about Crimsonscar. Killing my parents, Grayfoot and Whiskertalon, along with your other sister, Frostsky, opened my eyes to all the mistakes my mentor had made." Badgerpaw said, "I did not desire to see his faults, before then."

Dawnheart nodded in understanding. He would have hated to admit his own mentor had faults when he was still an apprentice. No one likes to think of mistakes those who are supposed to guide and teach you have faults. Revealing Crimsonscar's treachery was the hardest thing Badgerpaw and Dawnheart could do.

"Birdstar may make you deputy after this." Badgerpaw said. Dawnheart did not respond, but looked up at the sky.

"Then Crowflight has died?" He asked. Badgerpaw nodded.

"Yes, and now I worry about Acornfur. Her kits are due within a moon, and I doubt Jaywing and I will be prepared for it." Badgerpaw admitted, his uncertainty and nervousness showing without restraint. Dawnheart flicked his tail across Badgerpaw's flank once more.

"You will do greatly, Badgerpaw. I have my faith in you." Dawnheart said. Badgerpaw nodded his head, blinking greatfully at his Ex-mentor, and one of his closest friends.

"Thank you, Dawnheart. I have a question as well. What do you believe my name would have become, if I had stayed a warrior?" He asked. Dawnheart looked at him in surprise for a moment, before giving an amused purr.

"I cannot speak for Birdstar, but I would have named you…."

Xxx

Crimsonscar padded through the forest in the rival clan's territory, his fur bristling and claws unsheathed. His fur suddenly flattened as he reached a flat rock, the top warmed pleasantly from the sun rays. He leapt to the top in an easy bound, licking a front paw and purring to himself.

Dawnheart may have won this little skirmish, but Crimsonscar's seeds has sprouted deep within the very clan Dawnheart had sworn to protect. Crimsonscar purred at the imagery in his mind, spurred by the delectable thoughts of how his own legacy would reflect in the clan, and tear it apart from the very inside, from the very warriors they trusted the most.

His chest rumbled with the purr, turning almost into a growl. Oh yes, Dawnheart would suffer for this banishment, and Crimsonscar there could be no greater blow to the tom then the deaths of the very cats he was determined to protect.

Now all he needed was more soldiers to increase the death count. Luckily for him, he knew just the cats to help him.

x

x

xx

x

x

Prologue of the fanfic. Next chapter will have the sort-of-main-character Moonpaw who will be Badgerpaw's main source of help in the upcomming crap that will happen. You'll see, and be the judge if Moonpaw is the real main character or not (It is told out of her sort of POV, but I doubt really it will be about her.)


	3. Chapter 1

Moonpaw yawned widely in the early morning. She was still sleepy, and didn't want to rise, but knew soon her mentor would waken and their day would start. Moonpaw cracked open her eyes finally, and looked around the den, finding the comforting and familiar sights and smells of the herbs and roots one would only find stocked so well in the medicine cat's den. She glanced over to the other nest, to see her mentor's gray fur softly illuminated by the morning light, his form moving slightly with every inhale and exhale of breath.

Moonpaw yawned again, getting up and stretching her body. She felt well rested and at peace, despite yesterday's hectic events. Birdstar had caught greencough, and Wolfpaw and Frostpaw had gotten sick from eating a spoiled mouse. Thankfully, Wolfpaw and Frostpaw had recovered enough to go back to the apprentice's den, but Birdstar was still in question, and today Moonpaw and her mentor would have to check up on him to make sure he wasn't worse off.

Moonpaw could all ready guess how the morning would play out, and started collecting some catmint ready for Birdstar's medicine. She hoped greatly that their leader would recover and lead them for many moons to come, but Moonpaw was also practical, and knew Birdstar was on his last life, and also very old. He would not last many more moons, if he even lasted this last Quarter-Moon.

She had finally collected all the catmint they'd need when her mentor finally got up, yawning widely and stretching his own body in the morning air.

" Have you gotten the Catmint ready?" He asked first. Moonpaw nodded her head, a purr starting her throat. Her mentor cared, and wasn't as cold as many seemed to think he was, and it was a comfort every day for him to ask her something related to her training, rather than a 'good morning' or the like. She wasn't sure why, really.

"Good, we need to get some to Birdstar. Timberclaw could use some Marigold for a cut he got yesterday, as it looks like he washed off the Burdock we put on the cut by accident and it may have gotten infected. Firestorm was complaining yesterday about a potential belly ache, so I also want you to take her some Chervil Root. I worry she might be becoming too anxious, so also slip in some Thyme into the mix. Also, yesterday Snowsong and Antfoot were complaining about ticks. Get one or two of the other apprentices to help you check their fur for ticks, and then apply Mouse Bile as needed, all right?" Her mentor said. Moonpaw listened intently, knowing today would be busy, but not minding in the least. She nodded her head, and started to prepare the other herbs she would need, skipping the Mouse Bile until she absolutely needed it. When she was finished gathering the herbs into separate neat bundles, she looked up to see her mentor coming back into the den, when he had left she wasn't sure, and bringing with him fresh kill.

"Eat, you're going to need it. Larkflower just returned from a solo hunting trip and had managed to cut her paw." He explained. Moonpaw inwardly groaned, but she nodded, going to get more marigold for Larkflower. Moonpaw didn't hate Larkflower, but the she-cat in question always made it difficult to treat any injuries and always complained.

When Moonpaw was finally done getting all the nessisary herbs, she double checked to make sure she had them. Her mentor gave her a nod of approval, before gathering up the catmint for Birdstar. He gestured for her to take the marigold for Timberclaw, and then the twosome padded out of the medicine cat's den and into the clan camp.

Moonpaw always felt so small when she walked into the clan's camp. It was large, and the areas surrounded by steep cliffs, with the large waterfall nearby adding a rather beautiful aspect, especially early in the morning such as today, when the water and morning chilled air caused a light mist to settle over the clan, making it hard to see the entrances to each of the dens. Like the leader's den and elder's den, the medicine cat's den was on a ledge, while the nursery, apprentice's, and warrior's dens were on ground level. This was strategic, as Moonpaw's mentor, Badgerfright, had explained to her early in her training.

"The elder's den is up high to avoid any of the weak getting attacked, but not so high the queens can't run up swiftly with their kits, and the elders cannot get down. The leader's den is high up, higher than our den, so that when our leader first leaves his den; he is able to get a clear and wide view of the clan camp. The warrior's and apprentice's den are on ground floor so that if we are attacked, any resting warriors and apprentices can immediately dash out of the den, not hindered by having to jump down. The nursery? Convenience, really. It used to be in one of the extra caverns in the wall, close to our den, actually, but some time before I was even born it was moved to ground level after a kit got hurt getting out by falling to the ground." Badgerfright had explained to her.

It made sense to Moonpaw, and even more so when you saw that the only entrance to the camp was being faced with all the dens. It was a rather narrow passage way that one could only walk through, and had a bramble bush growing in front of it. Moons of cats had made a tunnel that allowed only one cat at a time to go through.

Now, Moonpaw leapt up to the third ledge that also held the High Ledge, a large slab of a boulder that was held in place, caused when many moons ago, before even the elders, the boulder fell from the very top of the large mountain that was the edge of the clan. Some rocks had tumbled down with it, and amazingly, it hadn't broken, but instead had fastened itself just in front of the opening to the leader's den, making the perfect place for the leader to stand for clan meetings, being able to see everything, and able to have the cat's voice heard by all, magnified by the walls all around.

Now up on that ledge, Moonpaw was able to see her clan clearly, and with a sudden flush of pride, she couldn't help a small purr of satisfaction seeing her fellow clanmates start their day. Warriors eating their breakfast, with a patrol all ready leaving for morning. Apprentices practicing battle moves with the most energetic kits watching them in awe, before clumsily trying the moves themselves. Elders all ready rising out of the den to bask in the morning light, and queens fussing over their kits, or enjoying a little break from the stress of being a mother.

She followed Badgerfright into the leader's den, and that flush of pride turned into a stab of concern for their elderly leader.

Birdstar was a truly pathetic sight these days. Once a tall, broad shouldered gray tom with bright yellow eyes, powerful and magnificent in his aperance alone, he was now old and weak. His gray fur was beginning to fall out in places, and his body was thin and sickly looking. His once bright yellow eyes were faded and pale due to the blindness that had taken him only a moon after Moonpaw's apprenticeship to Badgerfright four moons ago.

The old leader wheezed with every breath, barely able to open his eyes, let alone get up, as Moonpaw and Badgerfright padded towards him. Badgerfright set down the catmint gently, and spoke calmly and soothingly to Birdstar, but he got no reply. With a sinking, horrific realization, Moonpaw realized they would soon be losing their leader within the next half-quarter moon.

Badgerfright nodded however, and with a grave look in his eyes, he chewed up the catmint and with Moonpaw's help, he fed it to Birdstar. There was no immediate effect, and Moonpaw knew that Birdstar would not recover.

"Has there been any change?" Came a sudden voice behind Moonpaw. She looked up and saw the comforting sight of Dawnheart, the clan's deputy, standing in the entrance, his eyes full of worry for their leader and clan. He was truly a great deputy, and would be a great leader. He always made sure all other cats were cared for and fed before he was treated or ate himself, and dedicated himself to the clan more than any cat Moonpaw had ever known, and knew that she would ever know. Even now, his determination and loyalty to his clan and leader made Moonpaw feel comforted and reassured, even though she knew Birdstar would not survive.

Badgerfright shook his head.

"No, I fear not. Soon he will pass. For now, I plan to stay with him. He hasn't the ability to eat, and I fear leave him alone. For today, Moonpaw, you'll have to take care of the medicine cat duties. If anything gets too difficult however, come and alert me."

"Yes, Badgerfright." Moonpaw replied, leaving the leader's den. Dawnheart nodded to her, his eyes pained by the knowledge of their coming lose. Moonpaw nodded back, and finally left the den, noting that Dawnheart had stayed behind to talk some more to Badgerfright.

It was common knowledge that Badgerfright was the son of Whiskertalon, Dawnheart's dead sister, just as the apprentice Frostpaw was the only surviving kit of Dawnheart's other sister, Frostsky. Because of this, Dawnheart was greatly protective of both of them, and would be sure to check up on them at intervals of the day, to the point that Moonpaw was able to now guess the time of day based on Dawnheart's visits.

Moonpaw had even heard that Badgerfright's medicine cat name came from the name that Dawnheart had said he would have named Badgerfright had he stayed along the path of a warrior. Moonpaw wasn't sure of all the details concerning Badgerfright's sudden switch from Warrior to Medicine Cat, but she knew it had everything to do with the scar he had gained when he was attacked by a badger during his apprenticeship as a warrior.

Now, he was a hard, but fair mentor to the ten moon old apprentice. Teaching her everything he knew of medicine, Starclan, and fighting skills. Even medicine cats had to fight at times after all. He even taught her a few hunting techniques from time to time on the side. Moonpaw was content with her training, and happy she had made the choice of being Badgerfright's apprentice. Her brother, Wolfpaw, had been less than enthusiastic, but he supported Moonpaw's decision.

Now, Moonpaw jumped down to the clan camp's ground floor, and looked around for any sign of her father, Timberclaw. She finally spotted him as he left the warrior's den, limping slightly and not using his front left paw. He had injured it the other day while hunting, tearing the soft padding underneath on a bramble thorn, and now grumbled when he wasn't assigned to any patrols or hunting parties.

Moonpaw gave a slightly muffled meow through her mouthful of marigold as she approached the broad-shouldered brown tom. He was large and imposing, and one of the senior warriors. Moonpaw knew her dark brown fur and white dash on her forehead came from him, as he sported the same dark brown fur and white dash on his forehead. However, her black tabby stripes and paws came from her mother, Acornfur.

"That for my scratch?" Timberclaw asked when Moonpaw stopped in front of him. She nodded her head, and he sat down, lifting his front left paw and turning it so she could see the cut on his paw. She examined the wound, the way the flesh was split and revealed the red clotted blood and slight muscle beneath, and was happy to say that it was healing greatly, and he would be able to go out hunting and patrolling again in no time. Still, as a precaution, she chewed up the marigold and then rubbed it into the wound.

"Make sure not to wash this off this time, all right? It wouldn't do anyone any good for you to get infected and sick." She warned. Timberclaw gave a rumbling purr of amusement, before nodding and then nudging her head with his muzzle.

"I'm proud of you." He said. Moonpaw purred, feeling warm and prideful. She nodded then, and left her father to rest some more. She had work to do.

She took the rest of the marigold and found Larkflower washing herself near the warrior's den. Larkflower was a dark tortie she-cat, having no bright colors in her fur at all, and bright, yet cold, blue eyes that always unnerved Moonpaw herself. Larkflower looked at Moonpaw now with a look of disdain and disgust.

"For my wound, I suppose?" She said in undisguised distaste for Moonpaw. Moonpaw nodded and chewed up the rest of the marigold while Larkflower revealed her injury. It was no near as severe as Timberclaw's, but Moonpaw had to treat it, so she spat the marigold onto Larkflower's paw and rubbed it in gently. Moonpaw nodded her head to Larkflower, who looked away, not bothering to even acknowledge the help.

Moonpaw knew Larkflower didn't actually hate her; Larkflower was just unable to show her disappointment in any other way. Moonpaw would have been Larkflower's first apprentice, had Moonpaw not decided to take the path of a medicine cat instead.

Moonpaw returned to her den, collecting the thyme and chervil root, making sure that the thyme was well out of sight, before she padded down to the nursery. The nursery was spacious, and had one of the largest of the caverns. It actually pitched upward when you entered, preventing water from ever flowing into the den. Moonpaw knew the nursery could hold as many as ten queens and up to as much as thirty kits at one time. She remembered the warrior's and apprentice's dens were only slightly smaller than this as well.

Now, there were only three Queens in the nursery, with three energetic kits that instantly darted up to Moonpaw, asking her questions. Moonpaw gave a purr of amusement, unable to talk with the herbs in her mouth. The kits mothers called them back so Moonpaw could enter, and Moonpaw walked over to Firestorm, the only queen still pregnant at the time.

Firestorm had pretty fur in Moonpaw's opinion. A bright ginger tabby, her flame red fur was always pretty to Moonpaw, added with her bright yellow eyes and Firestorm was one of the prettiest she-cats in the clan. Now, Firestorm gave her a wayward glance, her belly bulging with her unborn litter of kits, and eyes that seemed distressed. Moonpaw nodded to her, purring soothingly and placed the chervil root and thyme in front of Firestorm.

"Here, it will help with your belly ache." Moonpaw said, nudging the bundle of herbs closer to the fire furred she-cat. Firestorm gave her a slightly worried look before nodding and lightly eating the herbs, as if afraid Moonpaw might have slipped in some death berries. It was ridiculous to Moonpaw herself, but she knew of a she-cat's fierce desire to protect their kits, even before birth. She remembered when Whitefoot had chased Moonpaw out of the nursery just before her kitting.

Satisfied that Firestorm had eaten all of the herbs, Moonpaw began to pad out of the nursery when she was suddenly leaped upon by two kits, both batting at her wildly to get her attention.

"Come play! Come play!" Honeykit mewled happily, playfully biting on Moonpaw's tail to get her to stay. Squirrelkit batted at Moonpaw's paws, trying to get her to play as well.

"Squirrelkit! Honeykit! Please, let Moonpaw continue her work!" Leafwillow called. Whitefoot was asleep right beside her, taking advantage of Leafwillow's offer to watch Squirrelkit while she slept in for once. Honeykit leaped onto Moonpaw's back, causing Moonpaw to shift slightly so the light brown she-cat with a white chest lightly fell to the floor, mewling happily in excitement along the way. The darker, but still light, brown furred she-cat Squirrelkit batted at Moonpaw again, jumping backwards before Moonpaw could respond, her bushy tail swaying with her movements.

Leafwillow called to them again, and the two kits grumbled as they left Moonpaw to try and get Maplekit to play. Maplekit was Honeykit's sister, a brown and tortie she-cat. All three kits had green eyes, something that was jokingly referenced by the rest of the clan sometimes.

Leafwillow was the mother of Maplekit and Honeykit, a brown and white she-cat sharing her kit's green eyes. Whitefoot was a brown and black she-cat with white front paws and yellow eyes, who was also the mother of Squirrelkit. Moonpaw nodded gratefully to Leafwillow as she finally left the nursery, heading towards the elder's den.

Snowsong and Antfoot awaited her just outside the elder's den, basking in the morning light.

"Good morning Snowsong, Antfoot. Badgerfright said you might have ticks, so I came to check." Moonpaw explained. Snowsong looked up, the graying fur on his muzzle betraying his age despite his strong body and bright brown fur with a white front leg and his clear amber eyes. He nodded his head, resting again as Moonpaw checked his fur, not finding any ticks, and moving then to Antfoot. Antfoot was a small black she-cat with amber eyes, but she didn't even move as Moonpaw checked her, merely signing in the morning sun and going back to sleep. As Moonpaw left them to rest, she saw Snowsong nuzzle Antfoot's head affectionately.

Now, Moonpaw wasn't sure what to do. Badgerfright was going to be busy with Birdstar, and it was barely even mid-day yet. Her fellow apprentices were still in the clan camp, though Moonpaw knew they would soon be leaving for training, so she decided to pay them a visit before she returned to the medicine cat's den to make sure they had all the herbs they might need in stock.

Her brother Wolfpaw was battling lightly at Frostpaw, both going combat training later in the day. Blizzardpaw watched them with a light amusement while she ate, satisfied with her promise of a hunting trip with her mentor that afternoon. Blizzardpaw called a greeting when she saw Moonpaw pad up, causing Frostpaw and Wolfpaw to stop their play fight.

Wolfpaw looked just like Moonpaw, same dark brown fur, black tabby stripes, white dash on the forehead, and yellow eyes as Moonpaw. Frostpaw looked very much like Dawnheart, only she didn't have the same bright orange dash on her forehead. Blizzardpaw had a pale gray coat with black tabby stripes and flecks, with bright powder blue eyes. To Moonpaw, Blizzardpaw was the most beautiful she-cat that Moonpaw had ever known.

"Sis! How's training?" Wolfpaw asked excitedly once Moonpaw was close enough. Moonpaw felt a twinge of guilt when she remembered how close she and her brother once were, only to become somewhat distant when their training had begun due to their difference in paths.

"It is doing great! I've learned all the herbs all ready, and how to treat a lot of wounds as well." She said, happy to talk about her training, but knowing she couldn't tell them everything. Wolfpaw nodded.

"Training with Archclaw is awesome! He taught me this great move!" Wolfpaw bragged. Frostpaw gave a mewl of amusement.

"Oh please, the hunting technique that Dawnheart taught me? Completely superior to your new attack!" she boasted. Wolfpaw glared at her.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

And the two engaged into a rather dumb argument that Moonpaw began to tune out. Blizzardpaw nodded to her, and Moonpaw padded over to her, happy to talk to the beautiful she-cat. Blizzardpaw and Frostpaw were both a moon older than Wolfpaw and herself, and from what she knew, they were also a moon away from becoming warriors.

"Is Birdstar recovering?" Blizzardpaw asked when Moonpaw sat beside her. Moonpaw shook her head sadly.

"I am afraid not. Badgerfright says he might not last the next couple of days." She said. Blizzardpaw gave her a sad look, shaking her head.

"The Gathering is only in three days." She said. Moonpaw nodded her head. With Birdstar in his condition, he would not be able to go.

"I am sure things will look up soon." Moonpaw said, not sure if she was trying to comfort Blizzardpaw, or herself.

Xxx

Badgerfright pawed at some herbs, carefully using his claws to pull them out by the roots. Moonpaw held a large gathering of catmint in her mouth, resisting the urge to binge on it with all her might and focus. They were looking for herbs close to the shared border between the spacious Plainsclan and Moonpaw's own secretive Waterfallclan.

She could actually look out from the foliage and see the spacious clearings and high grass of the territory that belonged to Plainsclan. Moonpaw knew she would never be able to live in such wide open areas, with only a few sparse bushes to hide her location from others. It was hard to believe any cat could, but the cats of Plainsclan loved it.

Moonpaw was also very much well aware of the peace and friendship between the two clans, much to the ire of Mudclan and Rockclan. It had started before Moonpaw was born, and to this day the two clans were always allies, backing each other up. If one clan had a problem, be it scarce food causing death by hunger, or a sudden outbreak of illness, and the other clan would help as best they could without causing the their clan to much harm.

It was refreshing to Moonpaw to know that they always had an ally in Plainsclan, something that had been a great help in the banishment of Crimsonscar, Badgerfright's mentor. Moonpaw could also see the possibility in betrayal at this sort of alignment, but kept her maw shut. So far, they have had no reason to fear.

Badgerfright looked up suddenly from the roots he so carefully dug out, sniffing the air with his mouth open.

"A patrol." He said simply, and to the point. Moonpaw looked over at Plainsclan's territory, and saw the approaching patrol.

The patrol consisted of four cats, three warriors, and one apprentice Moonpaw wasn't familiar with. It was led by the tom Ravenblaze, a handsome solid black tom with amber eyes. Following behind him was Thrushsong, a grayish yellow she-cat with blue eyes and white paws, and Stormtiger, an impressive gray tabby tom with amber eyes. The apprentice was small, so Moonpaw guessed he was new and only recently apprenticed. Long furred and gray with a white tail tip, his fur looked like he never groomed it, and Moonpaw could see so many curls and tangles in it. When he grew near, Moonpaw could see wide and rather innocent looking green eyes peering at her curiously.

She was a little self-conscious of the catmint in her mouth when Ravenblaze stopped his patrol to greet them. Badgerfright offered a respectful nod.

"Ravenblaze, still not deputy I hear. Willowstar made a wasteful choice in appointing Hollyfang instead of you." Badgerfright said. Moonpaw could hear Ravenblaze give a rumbling purr of amusement, shared by Stormtiger and Thrushsong. The apprentice looked confused, and stayed silent.

"Yes well, it was Willowstar's choice in the end, and I had yet to have an apprentice of my own at the time. It would have been against the warrior code to appoint me deputy, even if no one in the clan would have objected to it." He said, his voice deep and soothing. Moonpaw knew he'd have made a great deputy, as the tom was respected by all, not just his own clan mates.

"This is your apprentice, I take it then?" Badgerfright said, motioning to the small gray tom beside Ravenblaze. Moonpaw put down the catmint, wanting to talk herself some if she could. Ravenblaze nodded his head.

"Yes, Tanglepaw, this is Badgerfright and Moonpaw of Waterfallclan. They are the medicine cats." He introduced the apprentice. Tanglepaw looked at them wide eyes.

"Y-you're so different from Gorsewing!" He said shyly. Moonpaw nodded, not in the least surprised. She herself had met the brown tabby she-cat medicine cat of Plainsclan, and Moonpaw's opinion of her was not very high. Ravenblaze swiped a paw over Tanglepaw's head in mock reprimandation, not actually touching the tom, but spooking him.

"Gorsewing may be tough, but she is our medicine cat. Show some respect!" Ravenblaze said. Badgerfright shook his head.

"Don't reprimand him, Ravenblaze, the apprentice has a point to his opinion. Gorsewing should not have been a medicine cat in the first place, Mudpool knew that, but had no other choice before she died." Badgerfright said matter-of-factly. Moonpaw nodded her head in agreement. Gorsewing, though she did her role as a medicine cat correctly, had the worst temperament to be a medicine cat, and had no sympathy for others.

"I trust you will be at the Gathering tomorrow night?" Ravenblaze asked. Badgerfright shook his head.

"I wish I could, friend, but I can't. Birdstar is still ill, and will require my attention. Moonpaw will still be in attendance, however. At this point, it is the only thing she would be useful for." Badgerfright said. If any other cat had said those words, Moonpaw would have felt offended and hurt. Coming from Badgerfright, it had a different meaning. Birdstar was going to die, and even with the help of an apprentice like her, it would make no difference. She knew why he wanted her to stay away now.

Ravenblaze nodded his head, every cat, even Tanglepaw, showing their sympathy.

"We must be going now, I hope to speak with you again sometime." Ravenblaze said, to which Badgerfright nodded. Moonpaw watched them leave, noting how Tanglepaw kept looking back at them with a curious expression in his eyes. It certainly was new to be awe-inspiring.

"Get the catmint, you're going to want to remember the taste. Antfoot has ticks." Badgerfright said, shattering her daydream wide open.

Xxx

Moonpaw licked her front paw, excited, but bored. Dawnheart led the group of cats as they waited to join the others below for the Gathering that night. Moonpaw stood at ready, excited by the Gathering, but wishing she was back at the clan camp, helping Badgerfright. Birdstar had been vomiting, and now couldn't even open his eyes, barely breathing when she had left.

Dawnheart almost called off going to the Gathering, if not for Badgerfright's urging. It would show to much weakness to Rockclan and Mudclan. Now, with five warriors, three apprentices, and only one elder in tow, Dawnheart lifted his tail as a signal to follow him down carefully.

Frostpaw padded alongside Moonpaw as they walked, her eyes wide with just as much excitement as Moonpaw. Wolfpaw walked a little ways behind them, too excited to speak. In only a few moments, Moonpaw slid under the underbrush to the Gathering Grove, a decently sized clearing in trees that was dead center to all clans, with each having a stretch of territory that led to it.

There were so many cats, all talking to each other, greeting old friends, or bragging about catches or battles they had won. Snowsong, the only of Waterfallclan's elders to make the trip to the Gathering, padded off and was joined by the elders of other clans, laying down in the soft grass to talk to each other of their younger moons. Apprentices of each clan were nestled in one area near the center of the grove, speaking to each other of training and such while the warriors were all off in separate groups based around old acquaintances, friends, and even rivals. The leaders and medicine cats all gathered near the Tall rock, a large, long slab of pure white rock, rumored to have fallen from the moon many moons ago, that was high enough that all the leaders could sit atop and be heard during their turns.

Padding next to Dawnheart, Moonpaw went to them, only nodding to the other apprentices as she walked past, noting with amusement that Tanglepaw was present and staring at everything in wonder.

"Oh! Moonpaw, how pleasant. Why is Badgerfright not here?" Shadefrost greeted her. Moonpaw didn't have very high opinions of any of the other clan's medicine cats, but that didn't stop her from being polite.

"He is caring for some sick cats currently, and was unable to make it." Moonpaw replied. Runningfeather gave a rumbling purr of amusement.

"Sick cats? All your warriors look healthy, yet Birdstar is not present, and instead it is Dawnheart who takes his place for the second time! Badgerfright must not be doing his job!" Runningfeather mused with a voice louder than it should have been, ensuring some nearby warriors of Rockclan and Mudclan could hear. As the warriors seemed to laugh, Moonpaw chocked down a hiss, the fur on her back rising in anger. She licked her chest, allowing her anger to die down.

"Badgerfright is a great medicine cat. There are simply things medicine cats cannot prevent. Such as old age." Moonpaw said, looking at the graying fur on Runningfeather's muzzle. Runningfeather's fur bristled slightly, before calming down.

"Better old and wise then young and naïve." Gorsewing said in a low mewl. Moonpaw's ears flattened themselves, and she felt the urge to fight, before Dawnheart walked up, gaining her attention with a flick of his tail. Moonpaw looked away from the other medicine cats and looked at her deputy.

"I am getting worried about Wolfpaw and Frostpaw around the other apprentices, since they were coughing on their way to the Gathering. Could you go sit with them to make sure they aren't sick?" Dawnheart asked her. She knew it was a ruse to get her away from the medicine cats. Badgerfright used the same tactic every now and then when she got to frustrated with the other medicine cats or her own clan mates.

Moonpaw nodded her head, glad for the distraction from the medicine cats she truly disliked. Wolfpaw and Frostpaw were engaged in conversation with other apprentices when she padded up to them.

"Hey Moonpaw, irritated?" Wolfpaw asked when she sat next to him. She nodded her head truthfully.

"You really can't lie to Wolfpaw, can you?" A new apprentice asked. He was small, with golden tabby fur and a white tail tip. Moonpaw's ears flattened again as she glared at Wolfpaw to the side of her, not moving her head at all. She could see Wolfpaw's eyes go wide, before starting to lick his chest furiously, the smell of embarrassment coming from him. Frostpaw's amused eyes were on him as well.

"Yes, I find it very hard to lie to my own kin. Now, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Moonpaw asked. The apprentice's bright green eyes lit up.

"My name is Smallpaw of Mudclan!" He said excitedly.

"It is a good fit for such a small tom!" Robinpaw purred in amusement. Moonpaw looked at the brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive orange chest. Smallpaw looked down at the floor, licking his chest lightly. Moonpaw purred as well.

"Good to see you Robinpaw. Turtlepaw, Tanglepaw, Adderpaw, good to see you as well." Moonpaw greeted each apprentice. Turtlepaw nodded, her dark tortie fur blending herself in with the surroundings. Tanglepaw sat next to the larger golden brown tabby tom, making him even messier and smaller looking than he all ready did.

"Good to see the mysterious medicine cat apprentice as well!" Adderpaw joked. Moonpaw purred, almost regretting that she wasn't a warrior's apprentice.

"Well, we all must choose the path we are best with." Moonpaw said. The sudden yowl from the leaders brought Moonpaw's attention to the Tall Rock. Sitting below the three leaders and deputy were the three deputies and medicine cats of the other clan. Not wanting Waterfallclan to seem fully weak, Moonpaw padded over and took her place under Dawnheart, knowing every cat not from Waterfallclan was wondering where Birdstar and Badgerfright were.

She looked up at the three leaders and one deputy, wondering when exactly they were going to start, when Willowstar the pale gray tom leader of Plainsclan, raised a paw for silence. Willowstar was getting fairly old, Moonpaw noted, as the tom then took a step forward to speak.

"Plainsclan is well. Prey has been plentiful, and we have not seen any trouble from twolegs or coyotes. We have new apprentices, and new kits. Our clan is healthy and strong." He said, before sitting back. Moonpaw felt happy knowing they were doing well. Mudstar, the leader of Mudclan, stepped up next. For being so small, almost apprentice sized, Mudstar was still formidable in her aura, and her strange white coat with a brown muzzle, paws, and tail tip, as if she had dipped them in mud, made her a strange and fearful sight.

"Mudclan is strong, and healthy. We have chased a badger from our territory, and a snake from our camp. None of our warriors, elders, kits, apprentices, or queens were hurt in either battles. We have, however, caught scent of a fox near our border with Waterfallclan. We have new litter of kits, and a new elder." She concluded. Dawnheart thanked her for the information, and then it was Brightstar who came forward next.

"Our clan is healthy, and we have little to report. A new apprentice joins our rank, and a warrior retires. Prey is easy to find, and we have no sickness. We have scented rogues near the border to Plainsclan, and the scent of two badgers near the border to Mudclan. Twolegs are nesting temporarily just beyond purr border as well." She said in such a soft voice Moonpaw wondered if any could hear her. She was thanked for her information, before sitting back once more, her white fur and bright orange tail seemed to be illuminated next to the darker furred Dawnheart next to her.

Dawnheart padded up next, letting the other clans know the clan was strong, and that Birdstar was still ill. Moonpaw took a moment to look at the other deputies. Hollyfang was looking at his fellow clanmates, his black fur hard to see in the night. Ravenleaf, also a black tom, was even harder to make out, as he had his eyes closed as the leaders spoke. Stormwater, a gray tabby tom with a white chest, looked up at Dawnheart with an unreadable, but unnerving expression in his eyes. Moonpaw did not speak to any of them, nor did she want to. Dawnheart concluded his report, and sat back. Mudstar concluded the Gathering and leapt down from Tall Rock, all ready gathering her clan mates to return home.

Moonpaw followed Dawnheart as he gathered up the warriors of Waterfallclan.

Moonpaw looked over at the other medicine cats before they dispersed. She shivered at the look that Gorsewing gave her.

Something about the other medicine cats simply gave her the chills.

X

X

Xx

X

X

Made this chapter as long as I could becouse I havent updated this yet for a while (like I dont have a crapload of other Warrior Fanfics I need to update XD)

This chapter shows most of Waterfallclan and contains some back information that will become important later.

I LOVE REVIEWS! PLease tell me what you think :'3

I think Frostpaw might like Wolfpaw XD


End file.
